Help Us
by dppokegirl23
Summary: Dorky title, I know. Anyway, something happens to Ash, and Q shows up...stupid summary. But, I THRIVE ON REVIEWS!


Help Us

Me: This is the companion piece to my other new fic, What Was That which kick-starts Connect Universal: The Battle.

Dianne: So if you wanna know what's going on...

Me: You'd better R and R! And put me on Story Alert! Anyway...I don't own much here.

* * *

"Guys, wait up!"

Ash stopped as he turned, seeing his girlfriend Dianne running towards him, Dawn, Brock and Pikachu.

"Pika?" Pikachu asked just as Lynn jumped off of Dianne's head.

_"Yes, Pikachu! It's ME!"_ Lynn twirled around as Buneary let herself out.

_"Oh, yeah?! Pikachu is MINE! You're just a copycat!"_

_"Take that back, you...you...bunny jerk!"_

_"TAKE THAT BACK!"_

_"Not until you stop calling me copycat! Pikachu liked me first!"_

Pikachu sweat-dropped while Ash ran towards Dianne, arms open wide.

"Dianne!"

"Ash! I haven't seen you since you went to Oreburgh City!" Both hugged each other tightly. "I'm here to stay."

"That's great!"

Meanwhile, Buneary and Lynn started up an argument.

_"Pikachu likes me, and that's THAT!!"_ Buneary angrily told Lynn.

_"He runs away when he sees you! That's proof he likes ME!"_ Lynn snapped.

_"ME!"_

_"ME!"_

_"You're a jerk, and he doesn't love jerks!"_

_"He has a crush on me, and would want to crush you! You are so clingy!"_

_"No, YOU are!"_

_"Just because you're compatible with him doesn't mean he likes you!"_

_"Just because you're the same species as him doesn't he likes you, either!"_

_"Stop, you guys!"_ Pikachu's plea was met with a Thunderbolt from Lynn and an Ice Beam from Buneary.

_"YOU STAY OUT OF THIS, PIKACHU!"_

* * *

That night, Dianne and Ash sat by the fire, long after Dawn, Brock and the Pokemon had gone to sleep in their camps or Pokeballs (or, in Pikachu and Lynn's case, on their trainers' laps).

"Do you remember when Q showed up? He said it was all fine now, that I wasn't really needed anymore." Dianne stared at her melted marshmallow.

"Yeah. And he also took out almost everyone's memory of it all. Just spared ours when you said you'd rather be with me. What made you say that?" Ash leaned over, taking a bite of Dianne's marshmallow.

"I felt like being with you rather than my so-called friends. And besides, my Mom and Dad are never around, so, why not be a Trainer/Coordinator?"

"A Coordinator?"

"I like Contests as well as Battles. In fact, I'll show you my ribbons." With that, Dianne pulled out a Ribbon Case with two ribbons.

"The Hearthome Ribbon and the Sage Town Ribbon?"

"I got them earlier than that guy who that other girl lost to...what was her name again? Cloe?"

"Zoey."

"Oh, sorry. But you do remember something right?"

"Our first kiss?"

"How's 'bout I refresh it for you?" Within seconds, Ash found himself enveloped in a deep kiss with Dianne.

"There are Pokemon here!" Dawn, having heard the latter half of Dianne and Ash's conversation, stuck her head out the tent flaps. "Do you mind?"

But before crawling back into their respective tents, a bright flash of light suddenly struck Ash, who immediately fell asleep.

* * *

Later...

Mmmmm....

Ash rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. So early, and he was being woken up already?

He then noticed a yellow hand on his right. "Pikachu...stop it..."

"But I'm right over here." In shock, Ash turned to stare straight into his Pikachu's face on his left.

"Then who's right next to me?"

"As far as I know, I'm not." Lynn put her head inside the tent, joining Pikachu.

"You guys are talking...I never heard you talk like humans before!" Ash now felt alarm kiss his spine.

"Well, to each other, we always did. It's not like humans can understand us, which is why I was a bit jealous of Meowth, because he could talk and everyone could understand him," Pikachu explained as Lynn creeped closer to him.

"Wanna kiss?" Lynn seductively winked at Pikachu, who looked a little creeped out by it.

"Just because our trainers are into each other doesn't give you the right to kiss me!" Pikachu inched away from Lynn.

"Mmmm..." Someone was stirring in the other tent. Was it Dianne? Good, he had to tell her over what was going on...

He burst out of his tent and ran over to his girlfriend's tent. He had to tell her. She knew his life well, knew that Team Rocket would always try to grab his Pikachu...That was the advantage of her being from another universe.

He collapsed just outside of her tent, panting. What was going on? Half-formed thoughts started going wildly inside his head.

But one seemed the most logical. One seemed to be the best explanation.

No...it couldn't be...Ash mustered up his remaining strength. What was wrong? He had a good night's sleep, he couldn't be feeling this tired!

He burst through the tent, finding a mirror. There, his jaw dropped.

"GET IT OFF!!!!!"

* * *

"WHAT!?" Dianne jerked awake, to find a familiar Pikachu.

"Ash?" she asked, as Brock and Dawn entered as well, having been awoken by Ash's cry.

"Ash? What happened? Why are you a Pikachu?" Dawn stifled a giggle at Ash's current predicament.

However, they heard the snap of fingers and saw a bright flash of light.

"Hey." The light faded, leaving a grinning Q and his hyperactive little son. "Thought you might want a little visit."

Dianne gritted her teeth, remembering what had happened the last time Q "visited". "No, I don't want your little visit, no matter how on-good-terms you think you are with me, you Q Continuum scum. Go away."

Dawn raised an eyebrow as Q started walking around, sounding cocky. "Lemme just say what I want to say, kid. You're a mortal. A Pokemon Trainer, and a Coordinator, too. Me, I'm all-powerful, with my kid in tow. I can delete your boyfriend's memory without having to hit him over the head. You, you've got to if you want to make him lose it. Not that you ever want to. But I can make you want to."

"Stop babbling, or I will kick you in whatever your sensitive parts are," Dianne threatened, her nose crinkling in disgust.

"Pika pikachu!" Pikachu and Lynn readied themselves. (This is one of those things that don't have a translation.)

"Hey, hey, hey, no need to call the Pokemon attack force!" Q threw up his hands, clearly nervous. "I give, I give, I'll give back what I took."

Dianne just fainted in reply.

* * *

Me: Don't ask. I felt like I HAD to finish this off like this.

* * *

END NOTES/REFERENCES

As to how the portal appeared in Oh, Boy!, chalk it up to q, the little guy. Annoying brat.


End file.
